


of moonlit worlds that may collide

by saltsaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: God!Kuroo, Human!Kei, M/M, implied Akaashi Keiji as Kei's best friend because why not, it can be anyone really but I was thinking of Akaashi while I was writing it, kurotsuki week 2018, star/god au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsaurus/pseuds/saltsaurus
Summary: in which Kuroo is the God who created the Universe, and swore there'll be nothing in life that outshines the beauty of Cassiopeia.until the very same life proves him wrong.KuroTsuki Week 2018, Day 2 - massage /mythology/ movies





	of moonlit worlds that may collide

**Author's Note:**

> _of moonlit worlds that may collide_   
>  _keep your eyes on mine_   
>  [-WRLD - Orbit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpciZ0D-Hhc)

_The first time they meet is when Kei is seven years old; Kuroo is older than the universe itself, and there’s an ever so persistent tug deep in his heart._

From where Kuroo stands, nothing obscures the sight of the cloudless sky. Millions of tiny dots, like freckles, are splattered across the vast emptiness, swirls of blues and reds, and yellows and purples, paint the colors of the Milky Way on to the black canvas. Kuroo feels speechless, the familiar feeling of homecoming washing through his body as his eyes take in the view. Yet, his gaze soon falls on a softly pulsating point of the night sky, which seems to be calling him, repeating his name oh so delicately.

Tracing below the Polaris is the constellation of Cassiopeia, the only Queen of the night sky, the Unrivalled Beauty.

The part of the universe that is the dearest to Kuroo’s heart.

Kuroo inhales, deeply.

His heart aches.

“Who are you and what are you doing on the rooftop, right above my room!?”

The quiet hissing startles Kuroo, shock of surprise clearly making a way onto his features. He glances down to find the source of the voice, eyes scanning the area rapidly, only to find a boy with golden locks and honey-brown eyes, staring up at him with a frown.

“Ca-can you... D-do you... see… me?”

The boy makes a non-committal sound - Kuroo wants to laugh at that - pouting.

“Of course I do. How did you even get up there!? Come down before my mom notices you!”

Kuroo finally lets out a low laugh as he obeys the kid, softly sliding downwards onto the small balcony.

“Your word is my command, Little Moonshine. As of who I am, that’s rather unimportant.”

“Don’t call me that,” the boy scowls harder. “Fine then, I’ll just call you a stupid old man!”

Kuroo keeps laughing, “ah, youth. Fine then, I’m Kuroo, it’s my pleasure to meet you, uh...”

“Kei. My name is Kei.”

The next morning when Kei tells her mother there was a tall man on his balcony the night before, telling him all these stories of the stars, galaxies, constellations and the universe, his mother just ruffles Kei’s hair gently, telling him it was only a dream. Kuroo watches them from afar, eyes never letting the golden locks leave his sight.

_The tug in Kuroo’s heart grows stronger._

 

 

 

_The next time Kuroo lets Kei know about his presence happens years later. Kei is now nineteen, bright and beautiful, and Kuroo is unable to tear his gaze away from him, ever since that fateful day._

Kuroo is used to silently observe and follow how Kei’s life unfolds in front of both of them. He cherishes the opportunities with Kei, he tries to wordlessly comfort him during the days that seem to be on the downside. He’s always there, never once missing a heartbeat.

After their first encounter, Kei has developed yet another passion aside of his undying love towards dinosaurs.

Astronomy.

Kei has spent so many time on researching, learning and trying to find an explanation to everything one can see upon the sky above. He doesn’t seem to know the word to give up, finishing books after book, staying up until late at night to watch documentaries, soaking up the information like a sponge.

Kuroo finds it endearing.

It’s no surprise to anyone when Kei enrolls into a prestigious university, to fully devote himself to fulfill his childhood wish to be a well-known name in the field. University is unforgiving and there are days when Kei hates it with passion, and Kuroo is dying to be able to comfort him somehow, to tell him how proud he is of Kei.

Yet, he still shakes off the desire.

Over the time, Kei finds a new hobby in reading old mythological tales. They remind him of his childhood, he tells once to one of his friends, they remind him of this man who gave him the inspiration to become the person who he is today. Kei’s friend finds it admirable and tells Kei he always knew Kei had a heart, buried under the many, many layers of his nonchalant disinterest.

_The thick book of Japanese Mythology is the only thing Kei keeps on his bedside table; the only pages filled with notes are the ones that tell the tale of the Creation of The Universe._

 

 

 

_It finally happens when Kei is out, alone, stargazing for a project he has to turn in._

“I know you’re over there,” Kei speaks up, loud and confident. “I know you’re there, I always knew you were around. I never knew what you wanted from me, or why you were watching over me, but I don’t care. Just show yourself. Let me see you once again.”

There’s nobody else on the field, just them, so Kuroo doesn’t bother to hide in the shadows anymore. He appears slightly beside Kei, cape swirling behind them. Kei refuses to look at him, gaze fixed on the sky above them, following the trail of stars. Kuroo is mesmerized by the gentle expression on Kei’s face, by the delicate shine of the younger boy’s eyes.  
  
He’s not surprised by what Kei says next.

“I know who you are. What you are,” there’s the tint of uncertainty in his voice. “At least I think I know.”

“Do you, really?” Kuroo can’t help but grin, lifting his hand to finally give in to his desires. He touches Kei’s cheek, gently sliding his fingers across the soft skin.

It feels like coming home, it feels familiar and safe, and the tugging in Kuroo’s heart eases.

“It’s somewhat ironic, how you’re supposed to be the God of Evil, yet you were the one who created everything that’s alive today, isn’t it, Amatsu-Kami?”

“I’d prefer for you to call me Tetsurou.”

_He never wants to leave Kei’s side. Not anymore._

 

 

 

 

“Can you tell me what those bunch of stars are supposed to be?”

Kuroo looks towards the direction Kei is pointing at, a small hum escaping his lips. He swirls behind the sitting boy, his long, dark cape closing around them.

“That’s Cassiopeia-”

“I know about that. I know about the technicalities, tell me your feelings, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo doesn’t seem to be bothered by Kei cutting into his words. “The Unrivalled Beauty of the night sky. I remember, millions of years ago, when I created that region, I thought I’d never find anything in life that can prove me wrong. Until I met you.”

“Until you met me?”

“No stars can outshine the Moon, after all.”

“I suppose so.”

_Kei is twenty-five, ever so gorgeous and strong, and when Kuroo offers him to bond his soul to a star, when Kuroo offers him eternity, Kei steps ahead with a delicate smile on his lips, lacing their fingers together silently, accepting the never ending sky._

**Author's Note:**

> or, in another words, it's a somewhat different instalment of an au i'm currently working on. stay tuned for that c;
> 
> feel free to yell at me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/akaashism). smooches to [ness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ) for dealing with me, as usual.


End file.
